Hoffendale
Hoffendale is a country located in northern Etan which stretches from sea to sea, east to west. It incorporates the protectorate of the Halflands and a number of smaller city-states. History Before Hoffendale In the time before Pelor's Glory the lands now known as Hoffendale comprised of three countries. Kurtsdale in the east, the Halflands to the west and the kingdom of Jurt between them. For centuries there was peace in the land, each nation enjoying healthy trade and commerce. It was at some point after 400 SF that the Throne of Songs was attained by Kurstdale and a dramatic shift in the power dynamic between the three nations began. The drought of Pelor's Glory was an arduous time for all nations. Kurtsdale fared better than most, having miraculously prepared great food-stores in advance. The Halflands, it's lands being famously generous and fertile, were able to weather the worst of the heat, although many of its peoples still went hungry. Of the three, Jurt was hit worst of all. Unprepared for such a long term drought, its food-stores quickly ran out and Jurt's peoples found themselves starving, with entire villages crumbling from hunger. Reute's War It was in 17 PG, after nearly two decades of drought that Queen Reute of Jurt invaded the Halflands. Reute had only recently ascended to the throne but proved to be a capable military leader nonetheless. Jurt's armies were weakened from years of food shortage but they were driven through desperation. In the opening months of the war Jurt's forces successfully captured large swathes of the Halflands. The halfling's military soon began to dig in and the conflict dragged on. It was after months of war, with both sides exhausted from fighting that King Hoff the Faultless of Kurstdale led his armies into Jurt. Queen Reute found herself unable to halt Hoff's advance. Kurstdale's armies surged through Jurt and within a month the Jurtian capital had surrendered. The Halfling Lords, grateful for Hoff's intervention, pledged their fealty to him. With their armies defeated, Jurt quickly submitted and Queen Reute was executed. Hoff renamed the Jurtian capital to Lothindon in honor of his father and proclaimed Kurtsdale, Jurt and the Halflands as Hoffendale, a new kingdom under his rule. Growth Following Pelor's Glory As the merciless drought receded over the following years, the new kingdom began a golden age. Under the rule of King Hoff a number of surrounding city-states were subsumed into Hoffendale and relationships improved with surrounding nations. By the time Hoff death at the venerable age of one-hundred and two, the kingdom had become the largest single state in Etan. Hoff was succeeded by his son Luthor, already an old man by the time he took the throne. This marked the establishment of the Royal Lineage which has ruled Hoffendale since. Hoffendale was one of several countries which partook in the crusades against the vampires in the north. It was during this period that Ruskar was founded by King Gant the Coldblooded. The Long Night For more information on this event, see here. When the vampire lords of Quel'Doran made their exodus across Etan it caused mass panic throughout the continent. Telinor and Hoffendale acted as a bulwark, stymieing the vampire's passage south. Telinor used the Rod of Clear Skies to protect its borders but Hoffendale had no such defence and a number of vicious skirmishes took place along its borders. The vampires eventually were repelled, largely due to the leadership of the young Queen Ganym who was bestowed the title Nightwarder in the aftermath. Refugees began to flood into Hoffendale, putting it under the greatest strain since Pelor's Glory. In time these refugees settled across the land, most becoming serfs and peasants. Struggle for the Throne A dispute for the throne arose in 186LN regarding the successor to King Gaff III. Upon the death of the then Crownless King, both of Gaff's younger brothers had recently met with unexpected deaths and Gaff was forced to crown his second born, Hiff. This was unusual, as Hiff was already a married and landed lord at the time. In time Gaff passed on and a conflict over his successor broke out after Gaff's eldest and third-born sons perished a bizarre hunting accident. With two heirs dead and one serving as Crownless King, the next in line for succession was the Prince Adrik, Gaff's nephew and a boy of just eleven years. Despite Adrik being the lawful successor, a claim was made by the Lady Rybea, the wife of Hiff. Lady Rybea insisted that her husband was next in line for the throne, although a Crownless King ascending to rule was unheard of. A vicious divide spawned between Adrik's supporters and Hiff's (who in reality gave allegiance to Lady Rybia). Political assassinations and betrayals were ride and the structure of nobility fell into disorder. Adrik's side proved victorious in time. The boy was crowned King Adrik I and Lady Rybia was imprisoned in her own manor. Adrik's reign was short lived and after less than three years on the throne he died in an inexplicable bathing accident. Adrik was quickly replaced by his younger brother Tomm whose rule proved just as short. Accounts tell that Tomm, fond of the art of magic as he was, plummeted to his death from the Palace of Pearl's highest tower while practicing the feather fall spell. Prince Hadd, the third brother of three, ascended to the throne after. Hadd achieved a long and prosperous reign, something many attribute to his decision to execute the Lady Rybia. Divine Era For more information on this event, see The Long Nighthere. Hoffendale is currently ruled by King Osgarth. Osgarth is a capable ruler although he is an ambitious man who hopes to be remembered for more than simply leading his country during a time of extended peace. Hoffendale itself enjoys a dominating position within Etan. It is amongst the most powerful economic and military presences in the continent. During the War in the Silence Hoffendale mobilised its armies and marched south to Grostere to aid in the battle against the forces of the Heir. Hoffendale's forces were successful in crushing the goblins of Rock-Harbour and helped to install Sanctus II as the rightful king of Grostere. This marked the first mobilisation in living memory for the people of Hoffendale and the mood in the Kingdom is much changes. Osgarth has continued to build up Hoffendale's military strength to prepare far a potential attack from another exarch. The Rise of Tiamat For more information on this event, see here. During the effort to oppose the Cult of the Dragon, Hoffendale was represented by Duke Gurdrak and Duke Lothon Randalhost who were expected to ensure that the council would act in Hoffendale's best interests. Hoffendale supplied a sizable cohort of soldiers to aid in the invasion of Darazil but the council did not act in time for them to leverage the full weight of their military strength. Duke Randalhost accompanied these forces and personally took part in the battle. Following the Noble Alliance's failure to prevent Tiamat's arrival, Hoffendale has become further withdrawn. King Osgarth has laid the blame at the feet of Grostere; trade agreements have been canceled and Hoffendale has used its leverage over Schwarzmeer to prevent any goods originating from Grostere from traveling north of the Meer along the Sun Road. Hoffendale has begun preparing for a second invasion of Darazil. Geography Provinces Jurtland For more on this region, see here. Jurtland is the most central province of Hofffendale and the largest. It contains the city of Lothindon, the king's seat of power. Kurtland For more on this region, see Slatescarphere. Made up of what was once the central lands of Kurtsdale. Home of Blackbrick keep. Ruled by Duke Lothon Randalhost. Slatescarp For more on this region, see here. Slatescarp is the easternmost province of Hoffendale and shares a border with the Dwarven kingdom of Menrek. Slatescarp is known for it's mines, it's peoples having learned much of the craft from their Dwarven neighbours.Slatescarp Drakenperch For more on this region, see Slatescarphere. Drakenperch is a province in southern Hoffendale. It is most notable for formerly having the dragon Gurdrak as its appointed duke. Ruskar For more on this region, see Drakenperchhere. Ruskar is a settlement in the far north of Etan, apart from the rest of Hoffendale. Kadikloft For more on this region, see here. Makes up the northern border of Hoffendale. Once an area of growth, it was ravaged during the Long Night and has never truly recovered. Greater Chancet For more on this region, see here. A province in the south eastern Hoffendale. It borders Menrek, Thoruum and Schwarzmeer and is a bustling center of trade between the three regions. Protectorates The Halflands For more on this protectorate, see here. The Halflands is populated mostly by Halflings and is an important agricultural provider for the rest of the Kingdom. Lowstone For more on this protectorate, see here. Lowstone is an island protectorate off the western shores of Hoffendale. Although it is almost entirely enclosed by Hoffendale's lands it is still considered a separate entity. Lowstone was granted this special treatment as a boon following its pivotal role in the integration of the Halflands into Hoffendale. Lesser Chancet Lesser Chancet is a sub-state of Greater Chancet. It was formed after a syndicate of nobles who had supported the claim of Prince Hiff attempted to secede from the Kingdom. Chancet had been the province of Lady Rybia and had been the greatest bastion of support for her. Her surviving supporters, panicking and fearing reprisals attempted to secede from Hoffendale and form an enclave. Cut off from the outside the nobles were soon captured and put to death but due to an unexpected series of ministerial mistakes and legal loopholes the state that they had declared was never dissolved. A savvy lesser noble who had sided against the plotters managed to secure the region as a protectorate, granting it's a variety of perks. The region has gone on to become one of the richest areas within Hoffendale. Hexlithin For more on this protectorate, see here. Hexlithin is a Dragonborn Freehold which lies on the border between Jurtland and the Halflands. Hexlithin has had a complicated history with its neighbors which predates the formation of Hoffendale and has at different times been considered an enclave, a protectorate, a rebel state and a reservation. At present, Hoffendale considers Hexlithin a protectorate, although this is only functionally true on paper. The Dragonborn are largely left to their own devices and are permitted to engage in free trade, providing that they act in good faith and send their bards to perform in noble courts throughout the kingdom. Borders Cities Lothindon The city of Lothindon is the capital of Hoffendale. It is the administrative and economic heart of the country and is the largest city in the country and perhaps even the entire world. Lothindon was originally known as Algauche and was the capital of Jurt before it was captured by King Hoff and renamed in honour of his father. Located within the city is the Palace of Pearl, the residence of the royal family. Castenlig Castenlig is the ancient capital of Kurtsdale. It is located within Kurtland, a couple miles from Blackbrick Keep. Castenlig was once a bustling center of trade but its importance to Hoffendale has declined for years. It is still revered as the birthplace of the kingdom and is an important cultural location for all of Hoffendale. Heboque The largest city of Slatescarp. Heboque is the most important mining center within the kingdom. Dozens of massive mines lie within its walls, with many of its citizens living in structures built into the sides of these mines. Almsloft City An old Jurtian city and the major city in Drakenperch. It's skyline is dominated by the Duke's Roost, an imposing fortress originally built to accommodate Gurdrak. Society Government The Royal Family The Royal Family of Hoffendale is descended from Hoff the Faultless. The Royals abide by the Tradition of the Two Kings, the current king being King Osgarth with his brother Edgard reigning as the crownless king in Blackbrick Keep. The King is encouraged to take a wife from the noble families of Hoffendale; though some kings have taken wives from the Noble States or even further afield. The King and Queen have always been Human, except for King Aquentus the Halfblood who was an Half-Elf and his mother, herself a full Elf. Positions of Nobility Dukes Directly below the king is the position of Duke or Duchess. Each duke is given control over one of Hoffendale's major provinces. Dukedom is passed down from parent to child much like the kingship and it is not uncommon for a duke's lineage to be near as respected as the Royal Family's; the Randalhost family is an example of such, having held the Dukedom of Kurtland since the formation of Hoffendale. Like the royal family, dukes are almost always human. The sole exception to this currently is the red dragon Gurdrak, the Duke of Drakenperch. Counts and Earl Below dukedom are the titles of count and earl. Counts serve as overseers of collections of towns and estates within The positions of count and earl are below that of duke. Counts oversee towns and estates within the larger provinces. Earls hold a position of equal standing to count with the distinction of overseeing only their own personal estate. With no land needing to be doled out alongside it, earl is a title often granted to younger sons of a duke or count in order to improve their standing. Political Forces Flags The term flag refers to a unified political group within Hoffendale. Flags contend for the favour of the king, the royal family and greater nobles.There are dozens of different flags operating within the court of Hoffendale, representing anything from the interests of a foreign country, a political movement or even the interests of a single powerful mage. The King's Flag is an exception to this, they are a group created to oversee other interest groups, keeping them in line and policing them. The Culmick Chamber The Culmick Chamber provides important council to the king, their advice is taken into account over all others except perhaps for the crownless king himself. The size of the the Culmick Council varies, consisting of between ten and thirty members. King Osgarth's current council includes, among others, his wife, Queen Alyson, his eldest son, Jokarth, her Highest Magus and Keeper of the Kings Library, Lythia, the Halfling Lord, Pedrus Panay, Earl Erika Randalhost and Lord Judge Ana Berth. Military The King's Army The King's Army is made up of soldiers drawn from each province. Although the responsibility of enlisting and training these soldiers is given to the duke of each province, it is the king and his general's who have control over their distribution and deployment. Knights Hoffendale's knights are made up of a mix of nobles and their vassals who serve as commanders and cavalry within the King's Army. Jurtland's force of knights was once the pride of its military, in contrast, knighthood in Hoffendale has increasingly become a more symbolic position. It is rare indeed that a knight of Hoffendale will actually don armour and ride to battle. The battlefield role of the knight has largely been replaced by the armoured shock-cavalry that come from Drakenperch. Blackwater Blades The term 'Blackwater Blade' refers to any common man in the King's Army who carries a magically enchanted weapon or suit of armour. It originated from when Hoffendale first started to arm its soldiers with artefacts received from Schwarzmeer in trade for foodstuffs. They are usually organised together into units within the army. Blackwater Blades often have the appearance of a ragtag group of mercenaries as they are clad in what appears to be a mismatched uniform of scavenged equipment. In reality, they are more capable and better trained than any member of the common rank and file. Blackwater Blades make up a sizable portion of the King's Army. Economy Trade Hoffendale is one of the largest and most powerful economic powers is Etan. Caravans traveling up and down the continent travel through Hoffendale's lands as a matter of course. Several major Trade Routes run through the country such as the Black Road and the Quill Road. Schwarzmeer Hoffendale's most important trade partner is Schwarzmeer to its south. Trade from the southern Etan flows through Schwarzmeer and into Hoffendale, ensuring that there is great incentive to keep trade relations between the two in good condition. Schwarzmeer has considerably little farmland and relies on trade with Hoffendale to feed it's citizens. Such trades are made with a large variety of dredged artifacts which are always in high demand by merchants and adventurers. Telinor Despite their close proximity, trade between Telinor and Hoffendale is comparatively minor. With the ability to grow food year round there is little trade to be made in term of foodstuffs, this is compounded by the difficulty of traveling in and out of the forest filling the land. Much of the trade between the two comes from the trade of artefacts, mostly those which Hoffendale receives as payment from Schwarzmeer. Thoruum and Menrek Hoffendale has active trade with both of its neighbouring Dwarven kingdoms, particularly with Menrek, who have shared a border with Hoffendale for centuries. Production Hoffendale has vast tracts of arable land, rolling green fields and pastures provide plentiful food for it's citizens year round. The most bountiful farmland resides in the halfling counties which have historically output an enormous amount of produce in order to feed it's ever burgeoning population. The eastern border with the Dwarven Kingdoms is known for it's ore rich earth. The peoples of eastern Hoffendale have long admired the Dwarven Kingdoms and learned much of their knowledge regarding mining and metalwork from them. Religion The Ten Worship of the Ten is commonplace throughout Hoffendale. A temple or shrine to the gods can be found in every town and small settlement. While devotion to the Ten is widespread, the average Hoffendane is not overly religious. Most will visit a place of worship only once or twice a week and wear a simple icon to Pelor, Bahamut or Sune. Hoff King Hoff the Faultless, while not regarded as a divine figure, is nonetheless revered within his kingdom. The Church of the Ten has claimed that Hoff was an agent of the gods and was divinely empowered. This claim is dismissed as Hoff was known to be a remarkably secular individual. There have also been times where cults have developed around the worship of Hoff. Viewed as fanatics, overcome by hero worship, they are widely derided and few last long before breaking apart. A notable exception to this is the cult known as the Linekeepers, who have consistently resurfaced over the years and are rumored to have stolen numerous relics related to his majesty.Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Hoffendale